Transforming Love - A Kyon x Nagato Romance Story
by Jace Stevens
Summary: It's been only a day after the world was returned to normal by Nagato and Kyon is finally recovered. But after all that has happened, Kyon discovers there was one thing he loved about the alternate world. With that, Kyon makes a promise that reveals something deep within about how he feels for the girl from the Data Integration Thought Entity. Note: ROMANTIC ONESHOT


Well, after all the fun of working with MMD for the last few months and learning how to better work with 3D modeling, once again, it was time to go back to roots.

However, for this particular work, I decided to work with a couple of characters I had never thought I'd do a fanfic piece for... Kyon and Yuki Nagato from _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya._ For this special work, I thought it would be fun to put a special twist on the final exchange between Kyon and Nagato on the roof of the hospital in _The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya._

And so, without further ado, let's see if Kyon did in fact have something more to say to Nagato after all that happened to them in this short story I like to call, "Transforming Love."

Enjoy! Please comment on what you think, as this is the first time I've ever written of characters from this series or even in the realm of anime fanfic writing, so I'd like to see if I made it as accurate as possible.

* * *

><p>Kyon stood on the balcony of Municipal General Hospital, still recovering from the wounds he had previously suffered from the night before. Well, technically it was three days ago, but to the only human member of the SOS Brigade, time and space seemed almost irrelevant after his experiences.<p>

Feeling the chill of the cold winter winds blowing high above the city, the boy's attention was drawn to a familiar figure standing behind him. It was none other than Nagato, standing as motionless as a statue and without any expression at all on her face.

"Hey, I hope you weren't looking all over for me," said Kyon as he walked over to her.

Looking at Kyon with the same cold expression, Nagato simply said, "I am responsible for everything that happened."

Recognizing that everything that they had gone through did occur for real, the North High student then recapped with the alien girl about her remaking the world the way she wanted it, and the events that transpired leading them to where they were right then.

"I understand," she simply replied looking up at him.

"So then why didn't you tell me about it?" asked Kyon with genuine concern in his eyes. "I don't know. I might have been able to figure out how to help you."

Nagato then explained that it would have been a futile effort on his part to try and help her through her malfunctions present, or else his memory would have been erased of having known of her flaws.

Suddenly, realizing how much she had gone through to return him back to the world he knew, Kyon simply looked down into the emotionless girl's gold eyes and said, "Nagato, I'm sorry… Yuki… means snow doesn't it?"

After about a few seconds of awkward silence, Nagato then told Kyon that the Data Integration Thought Entity would be performing some form of examination of her flaws, and eventually, she would be compromised as a way to preserve his life, as well as everyone else's lives.

But without any hesitation, Kyon then let her know he wouldn't stand for that. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he then said, "If anything happens to you or if they make you disappear, I'll snap, I'll go crazy, you understand?"

It was at this moment Kyon then let Nagato know what he would do if the DITE chose to terminate her, and the lengths he would go to, to find her again and bring her back.

At that moment, Kyon then uttered some words he had not expected to come out of his own mouth, yet felt right to let Nagato know just how much she meant to him, "Nagato, what they don't realize, is just how much you mean to me."

"How much I mean?" she asked, for once not quite understanding Kyon's words.

"Yuki," he began again using her first name. "What I mean is, everything you've done for me, I'd easily do for you a hundred times over. And I don't care if you did erase my memory just to try and protect me. No amount of memory erasing would erase how I feel about you right now.

"Yuki," he repeated. "I… I love you."

As she heard his proclamation of his feelings, something within Nagato began to feel much different; something that didn't quite feel like part of her programming, but seemed to transcend her command issued by the Thought Entity. It almost seemed as if, she recognized Kyon's feelings for her, and was beginning to feel much the same way herself.

Suddenly, Nagato fell to her knees on the cold concrete ground that was the roof of the hospital. Kyon then kneeled down to see Nagato in a way he had never seen her before in the world he preferred living in, Nagato appeared to be crying.

Cupping her chin in his hand, Kyon asked, "Yuki, are you okay?"

Not responding for about a few seconds, the lavender-haired girl then looked up with a new expression on her face. But it didn't appear to be an expression of sadness which Kyon first thought it was, but it seemed to be more of an expression of joy through her tears.

It had finally happened, Nagato had begun to express emotion in her face and was actually performing an action that was almost human-like.

But what happened next, would be something that would completely go against everything Yuki Nagato was created to do by the Thought Entity, and was completely uncharacteristic of Kyon's nature. Kyon cupped her soft cold cheek with his hand, and shared a gentle and warm kiss with Nagato, letting her know just how much he loved and cared for her.

It was in that moment, the silent girl almost didn't know how to react. But after about two seconds, everything around the two began to move uncontrollably in a rush of cold wind, as the city and the very roof on which they were standing, began to melt away into a large black space with only the two of them remaining.

Finally, within the mind of Nagato, the girl could hear a voice that appeared to utter the following words, "You are relieved of your command." Hearing these words, Nagato then began to rise into the air in a blinding flash of light that came from where a human heart would be found.

Kyon then looked up at the girl and wondered, _Yuki, what's happening to you?_

After about a minute, the two then were brought back onto the roof of the hospital right where they stood before. Only now, something seemed different, or rather… someone seemed different.

It was then that Kyon noticed Nagato standing before him, looking up at him with her same bright gold eyes. But instead of looking emotionless, the girl then formed what appeared to be a smile, as she lifted her hands to the boy's face and said a phrase that no being of the Data Integration Thought Entity could ever be programmed to say, "I… love… you… too."

Shocked at her words, Kyon asked her, "What? Say that again…"

Without hesitation, the girl then gave a gentle kiss of her own to Kyon and said with the same smile, "I love you too."

At that moment, the boy then gently embraced Nagato in his arms, now seeing that what had just happened to this powerful girl, was in fact a transformation. A transformation into something the girl had always wanted to be… human.


End file.
